ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CCWE
XPWF'''Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation Owned and operated by XPWF Chairman. XPWF has been operating since 2008. XPWF shows more traditional matches like WWE, WCW, and the TNA. XPWF promotes under Two brands; '''XPWF, WCWF . XPWF is also home to two current world heavyweight championships.XPWF uses a six sided ring and WCWF uses a Four sided ring. Company history Acquisition of WCWF WCWF In may 2008, XPWF, Inc. acquired WCWF. from WCWF, Inc. for a number reported to be around $13 million. With this purchase, XPWF was now the second largest E-fed promotion in the world, and the only second one in North America with mainstream exposure. It remained so until the launch of WCWF in 2008.The assets of WORLD Championship WRESTLING FED (WCWF), which had folded after filing for bankruptcy in late 2008, were purchased by XPWF in 2008. XPWF will revived the promotion in a full-time fashion in late 2008. Brand Extension a Daft will be held Tuesday on XPWF for the new Michigan Valley Wrestling. ---- XPWF PPV Each month, XPWF holds one or two annual pay-per-view events. One event is usually three hours long and features six to twelve matches. The first PPV XPWF held was XPWF Anarchy Rulz and is XPWF biggest PPV. XPWF runs thirteen Pay-per-views. Upcoming pay-per-view schedule ---- XPWF XPWF is generally seen as XPWF's flagship program over its sister program being WCWF and XPWF, due to its longer history. XPWF airs on Tuesdays nights from 8:00 to 11:00 in the new XPWF Arena the other brand being WCWF and WCWF being in the new WCWF Arena. XPWF Champions XPWF Special episodes ---- *XPWF/WCWF Invasion WCWF WCWF Current Champions ---- ---- Accomplishments ---- Defunct championships * XPWF Light Heavyweight Championship * XPWF Six-Man Tag Team Championship * XPWF Hardcore Championship Michigan Valley Wrestling MVW Champions MVW Defunct championships *MVW Hardcore Chamionships *MVW Light Heavyweight Championship Michigan Valley Wrestling Michigan Valley Wrestling is a Developmental territories for the XPWF and Michigan Valley Wrestilg uses a four sideed ring. Championship Wrestling From Michigan Championship Wrestling from Michigan is one of the news Developmental territories for XPWF. Current Champions Championship Wrestling From Virginia Current Champions Championship Wrestling From Virginia is a new Developmental territories for XPWF. Big Rapids Championship Wrestling Big Rapids Championship Wrestling is a new new Developmental territories for XPWF. Current Champions Independent Union Champship Wrestleing Association Independent Union champship Wrestleing Association is now a Developmental Territory for XPWF Current Champions XPWF is the best on XPWF tuesday James Wiezorek said that thw XFWF was beat than most e-fed promotion due to it's money and tant and that the promotion that hired James Wiezorek in the past tryed to get him to came back to their show and that he would not get a Champship macth at all. ---- ---- Roster XPWF Roster Tag Teams * APA Wolf Pack James Wiezorek,Tony Snider * The Mad Clown and The Crowbar Freak * Tim Powers and Frank Powers * The Crazy Zombie and The Gotham Feak ----